Wishbones
by WhateverSatomi
Summary: Natsume and Mikan make a promise to be best friends forever by a wishbone, but will the friendship last forever? Will their friendship take a new level or will a problem keep their friendship hanging? MxN, a little RxH. A long oneshot


**A/N**: Heyya. The other day I was eating fried chicken and the Max Fried Chicken commercial from 2004 just popped into my head—along with the idea for this story, too! Just did it coz I had nothing else BETTER to do, and _Sushi and Wasabi_ still needs a lot of editing (sorry, Catii) COMMENT. Thankees :

Cluck-cluck : 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

Four words: Don't, Own, Gakuen, Alice.

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

**Wishbones**

By WhateverSatomi :P

For Catii/Keiko Oda. Not so satisfied with _Sushi and Wasabi_ yet. Ugh. Thanks for saying it was funny anyway, but read this one first nalang : This one is also for Feli/Chihiro and for Sofie/Hitomi or FOG :

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

A five-year-old boy with dark-hair and ruby red eyes looked around the garden slowly. He thought to himself, "_At least the baka isn't hiding behind the—hey_." He walked up to the big cherry blossom tree in the garden. He heard bubbly giggling noises. As he walked closer they became louder, and louder, and louder and louder.

The boy peeked behind the tree. He grinned with a quiet laugh.

"Teehee! He'll NEVER find me here! _No one_ would look behind the cherry blossom tree!" a little five-year-old brunette girl giggled. "Whee! Whee! Whee! Tralala! Teehee!"

The boy smirked as he watched the girl giggle to herself and twirl around in her polka-dotted dress. The baka _still_ hadn't gotten a brain. She was so dumb; _Dumbo_ would be the perfect nickname for her. Well, now the boy wanted to have a little fun. He smirked and hid behind the little playhouse, keeping his eye on the girl.

The brunette girl looked around for a minute. She giggled. "Yay! He can't find me!" she tiptoed quietly out of the tree. "Whee! I'm gonna win this game!" She made her way to the door of the house when…

"BOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!!!" the boy pounced on her.

"AAAAH!" the girl screamed with a laugh and tried to make a dash for it, but she was as slow as a snail. The next second, she realized her pink and purple polka-dotted panty was pulled down to her feet.

She turned pink and looked at the boy who smirked. "Nice panties, _polka dots_"

"Natsu-meeee!!!" the girl said angrily. "I told you to stop pulling down my panties!"

"Why? It's fun" Natsume said. "And why don't you want me to pull them down? It's my gift to you: fresh air between your legs" He laughed. "I think I like the polka dots better than the plain panties. They're boring" He smirked.

"You're mean" the girl said and started to cry. "And I'm not polka dots—I'm MIKAN!"

Natsume just stared at her. "Fine! Sorry already!" he said grudgingly. "You ruin all the fun, polka dots"

Mikan stopped crying, pulled up her panty and smiled. "Oh, you _will_ be sorry, Nat"

"Oh _really_?" Natsume laughed.

"I hope you like _time-outs_, Nat" Mikan smiled sweetly.

Natsume stopped laughing. He stared at Mikan.

"You WOULDN'T, polka dots"

"I would" Mikan giggled.

"Don't be a baka, Mik"

"Natsume!!" Mikan said, shocked.

"What?"

"You said the _B word_!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You said the _B word_!"

"Want me to say the S-T-U-P--?"

"_NAT!!"_

"Whaaat?!" Natsume said irritably.

"Keep going" Mikan said quietly.

"Why? You've turned into a swearing dum-dum in two seconds?"

"No" Mikan looked up at Natsume with a smile. She gave Natsume a pat. "_Tag!_" She giggled and ran inside the house.

"GET BACK HERE, POLKA DOTS!!!" Natsume yelled with a laugh and ran after her.

Laughs and giggles and, um, "_B-words_ and _S-words_" were heard from inside the house. Natsume laughed and tried to grab Mikan's dress, but Mikan was a little quick for a dum-dum. As Mikan ran into the kitchen, Natsume and Mikan's mom's were just walking out of the kitchen door, carrying a platter of food. Natsume pounced on Mikan and Mikan accidentally pushed both mothers, so everyone tumbled down to the floor. Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then laughed.

"Nice one, Mik" Natsume got up shoved Mikan hard, in the shoulder.

"Naaaat" Mikan grumble turned into a giggle. "Pervert"

Natsume acted shocked. "Oh—My—Gosh! Mik, you just said the _P-word_!"

Mikan and Natsume's mothers laughed.

Mikan giggled. "But you said the B _and_ the S word! That's _worse_!"

"Nu-_uh_" Natsume said defiantly and poked Mikan.

"Yuh- huh!" Mikan insisted and tried to poke Natsume back. Natsume leaned back, Mikan lost her balance and fell flat on the floor. She looked up at Natsume and gave him a big smile.

Natsume shook his head. "What am I gonna do with a klutz like you, Mik?" He bent down and offered her his hand. As Mikan reached for it, he pulled it back with a laugh.

"Naaaat" Mikan grumbled.

"Fun-sucker" Natsume rolled his eyes and pulled Mikan back up.

"Am not!" Mikan said and stuck out her tongue.

"Are too!" Natsume said.

"Am not _infinity_" Mikan smiled.

"Are too infinity and _one_" Natsume grinned proudly.

"All right, you two, that's enough for today" Ms. Sakura said with a laugh. "It's lunch time"

"Yummy!" Mikan licked her lips.

Natsume looked at her. "You don't even know what we're having, baka"

"Oops" Mikan giggled. Then she became serious. "Hey! You said the B word!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "What're we eating?!"

"Max Fried Chicken" Mrs. Hyuuga said. "We ordered it while you were outside"

"I'll go it right now!!" Ms. Sakura said excitedly. Mikan was just as perky as her mother—well, maybe _perkier_.

"Yaaaay!" Mikan started jumping all around, pigtails flying in the air. "You know what _that_ means right, Nat?"

Natsume looked bored. "Yeah. I won't die of hunger and become stupid like you"

"Noooo, silly" Mikan giggled. "_Wishbones_!"

"What? You wanna wish stuff for the dead?" Natsume groaned.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Hyuuga and Mrs. Sakura smiled and brought in the chicken. Natsume smelled the delicious poultry. Natsume reached for drumstick. It was hot and crispy, just the way he liked it.

"No! For you and me!" Mikan smiled brightly.

Natsume dropped the drumstick and turned red. _For you and me?_ What was THAT supposed to mean?

"We'll leave you to your chicken" Mrs. Hyuuga winked at both of them. "Hurry, Selena, _Desperate Housewives_ is showing in a minute!" She hurried into the living room.

"Oh! Eva Longoria! I _love, love, love _her body" Ms. Sakura gave Mikan a quick hug and kiss and hurried into the living room. Mikan smiled. Even though her mother was divorced, she was happy that her mother was happy.

"Why'd you drop your drumstick, Nat?" Mikan asked innocently and reached for a drumstick of her own.

"It was hot, okay?" Natsume retorted. "What do you expect?! It's chicken!! Chicken's always—" he gulped and eyed Mikan's pink polka-dotted dress. "_Hot_"

"I like them hot" Mikan smiled and took a bite of the drumstick. "They're yummy that way. Don't you think?"

Natsume gulped but kept a straight face. "Yeah" He bit into the drumstick. The succulence of the chicken forced him to take another bite. When they advertised delicious to the bones, they MEANT delicious to the bones. He chewed hungrily.

"AAAAAH!" Mikan suddenly screamed.

"What?! WHAT?!" Natsume yelled, startled.

"IT'S A _WISHBONE_, NAT!!" Mikan squealed. She pointed excitedly at the Max Fried Chicken box. "WE HAVE OUR OWN WISHBONE!!"

Natsume peered into the box. Sure enough, there was a slender, pale white bone shaped like Y.

"Uh…so?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

Mikan stared at the wishbone excitedly, not moving a muscle.

"Hello…Polka Dots" Natsume waved a hand in front of her face. "Stop being a B-A-K-A, Mik"

Mikan snapped back to the real world. "Sorry! Wishbones are just so—fascinating!" she giggled.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "What the…!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she plucked the wishbone out of the box. "Hold half of it!"

"Do I _have_ to?" Natsume groaned.

"NAAAAT!"

"All right already!" Natsume grabbed hold of one a part of the wishbone. "What now?"

"Do you want to make the promise to the Wish Gods or will I?"

"The _Wish Gods_?"

"NAAAAT!"

"Just do it before I cry me a river of boredom, Polka Dots"

"Okay…" Mikan took a deep breath. "This wishbone will now and forever be the sign of _best, best, best, best_—"

"Okay, I think the _Wish Gods_ get it, Polka Dots" Natsume interrupted, frowning.

"—friendship between Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan…"

_Friendship_? Natsume frowned. _Friendship? _What was THAT supposed to mean?! Weren't they…wait a minute! Why was he even thinking about THIS? Natsume gave himself a pinch.

"—FOR-EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER, AND EVER, AND—"

"They freaking Wish Gods get it, _okay_?" Natsume yelled.

"Okay! Now that we've made our wish, let's break it in half!" Mikan smiled excitedly. Immediately, she started tugging one end of the wishbone. But it wouldn't break. Confused, Mikan tugged harder, but it still wouldn't break. Now Mikan had stood up and started playing her own frustrated and confused game of tug-of-war with the wishbone.

"WHY—WON'T—IT—BREAK?" Mikan scratched her head while pulling, frustrated.

Natsume sighed and gave a small tug. The wishbone immediately broke in half.

"Yay!" Mikan squealed. "Oh, Nat, this is the greatest, bestest thing that EVER happened—EVER?"

"_Bestest?_ Is that even a WORD?" Natsume frowned.

Mikan giggled and then smiled and Natsume warmly. "Nat, making a wish to the Wish Gods was one of the _best_ things that ever happened to me—ever!—but being best friends with you is even BESTER!"

She leaned in and gave Natsume a big bear hug. "We'll NEVER be apart, Nat. EVER"

Natsume turned red but didn't say anything. He didn't even correct her wrong grammar. He just hugged her back, not as grudgingly as he usually did. And for Natsume, hugging her was even better than a Max Fried Chicken drumstick anyday.

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

**6 Years Later**

_Two eleven-year-olds faced each other by the cherry blossom tree on one cloudy day. One was about to say something to the other, the other was waiting for that something._

"_My dad bought a big Max Fried Chicken restaurant"_

"_That should be good news, right?"_

"_It's in Tokyo"_

"_I'm so sorry, Nat..."_

"_Yeah"_

"_Your daddy's gonna move away!!" Mikan gave him a big hug. "Aww..it's okay. I'll share MY daddy with you"_

_Natsume shook his head. "I'M moving to Tokyo too, baka. Me, my mom and my dad"_

_Mikan just stared at him. Then she started rolling on the grass, in heaps of laughter._

"_Nothing's funny, stupid"_

"_It is, Nat! See, you're just JOKING" Mikan started giggling. "You're just JOKING!! Hahahahahahahahahahaha—"_

_Natsume crouched down. "Look, baka, I'm NOT joking, okay? I'm really moving. I'm going, tomorrow. My mom already enrolled me in Tokyo International School. I'm MOVING. Get it?"_

_Mikan stopped laughing. She sat up. "You're joking" she stammered. Tears started to form in her eyes. _

"_I'm NOT, okay?! Look, I'll even show you my plane ticket" Natsume pulled out his wallet. Mikan looked into his ruby eyes. Tears were starting to form in them, too. "See, Flight 029 from Nagoya to Tokyo, Seat B18" He waved the ticket in her tearing face. "I'm leaving, Polka Dots"_

_Mikan's lip trembled as more tears started to fall. "I thought we were gonna be best friends forever"_

_Natsume just stared into her wet eyes. "We can still be friends"_

"_No, Nat. We can't" Mikan stood up. _

"_What?" Natsume stood up, too. "Why?"_

"_We just CAN'T, okay?" Mikan stammered as the tears started to fall. She looked up into the sky. It had started to rain. "Bye, Nat" More tears started to fall, and she ran away from him. She left through the back door and ran all the way to her house, leaving the door open. _

_Natsume just stood there. He watched as she ran into her house and heard her slam the door shut. He looked up at the sky as the rain fell harder than ever.. You couldn't really see his tears, they were being mixed with those of the clouds._

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

**6 Years Laters**

"One order of drumsticks, white meat, French fries with banana ketchup and two Coca Colas" the manager stuck a the piece of paper with the order written on a clothesline. "For dine-in. Don't forget the extra ketchup, Sakura"

"Right" Mikan said and counted her fingers. "That's two orders of drumsticks, black meat, no French fries with plain ketchup and three Pepsis for take-out" She smiled brightly at the clerk. "Am I right, Mr. Jinno?"

Jinno sighed. "You're getting there, Sakura. Just prepare the order, all right? We're having a slow day today and the manager won't like that. You'll start preparing the order RIGHT NOW unless you want yourself to get FIRED" He shoved a tray at Mikan.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Jinno" Mikan gulped.

"Or do you want ME to get fired? Did you know that I work here just to afford BORROWING UNDERWEAR from _Narumi_?" He shuddered as they turned to see Narumi, wearing his Max Fried Chicken employee uniform with thousands of pink silk ribbons tied around everywhere, singing "I Like To Eat Apples and Bananas!" to a French fry.

"I like to eat-eat-eat apples and bananas! I like to eat-eat-eat apples and bananas!! I like to oont-oont-oont ooples and banoonoos! I like to oont-oont-oont ooples and bananoonoos!" Narumi sang as he caressed the tiny French fry, pink silk ribbons flying everywhere.

"They're PINK, for heaven's sake!! PINK!!" Jinno pulled his underwear out. "And they have PINK SILK RIBBONS on them!!" He pointed to millions of pink silk ribbons on the underwear. "I think I'm allergic to them. I get itchy every time I put them on!!" He started scratching his butt.

"I like pink!!" Mikan told him. "It's PRETTY!"

But Jinno wasn't even listening. "I'm so poor I even had to HIRE Narumi to work here!! It's so hard just to LOOK at him!! My eyes BURN!!"

"Mr. Jinno?" Narumi tapped Jinno on the shoulder politely.

"NARUMI!!" Jinno jumped. "I-It's y-you!!"

"Yes, lil' old me" Narumi giggled with a drawl. "I just came to ya'll to get my last paycheck"

Jinno's eyes lit up. "Y-Your last paycheck?"

"Yesiree, Bob!" Narumi giggled. "Chickens just aren't my thing. I've got a job at the silk factory!! MORE RIBBONS!! I need some for my collection. I think I have too little, don't ya'll think?"

"Of course, of course!" Jinno said quickly and posted a WANTED: CLERK sign on the window. "Here's your paycheck, Narumi. You can go now! Bye-bye!"

Narumi's lip twitched. Then all of a sudden, he fell on the floor, laughing. "You fell for it AGAIN, Jinno!! I won't quit!! Don't you know I've got to have money to buy more ribbons?"

Jinno's lip twitched. "Yes, that's right. Well, you get back to work, Narumi" he peeled the WANTED sign off the window.

"Yesiree, Bob!" Narumi saluted Jinno and skipped back to the kitchen.

Jinno's eyes twitched and he continued to hold the WANTED sign.

"Mr. Jinno, you want me to get you some chamomile tea later?" Mikan offered kindly as she piled the tray high with the customer's orders.

Jinno's eyes twitched. "Yes, please" he walked stiffly back to the counter and began taking orders.

Mikan sighed and made her way to where the tables were. She headed over to a woman with a little silver-haired boy propped up on a chair. "Here's your order!" she said cheerfully to the two. "One order of drumsticks, white meat, French fries with banana ketchup and two Coca Colas—oh and here's the extra ketchup"

"Thanks" the woman smiled. "Youichi just LOVES fries, don't you, Youichi?"

Youichi just stared at Mikan with his hard turquoise eyes.

"Hi!" Mikan smiled cheerfully.

Youichi just kept on staring.

"I think he wants to be friends!" the woman smiled proudly.

_Err..really?_ Mikan thought. _Well, I guess I just better be polite._ "My name's Mikan!" Mikan pointed to her nametag. "Do you wanna be friends?" She held her hand out.

Youichi smirked. Then all of a sudden he grabbed the box of French fries (with banana ketchup smothered all on top) and threw it at Mikan.

"AGH!" Mikan cried. The box of French Fries had just landed on her face. As calmly as she could, she peeled the box of French fries dripping with ketchup off her face.

"I like the name French Fry Face better" Youichi smirked.

"Aww…I think he wants to be best friends, dear!" his mother smiled proudly.

"Yeah, French Fry Face, _best friends_" Youichi grinned.

"Why, you little…" Mikan growled at the boy. "I-I'll get you another French fry order, ma'am" she told Youichi's mother and walked towards the counter.

"Sakura! The customers at table 15 just left! Clean it up!" Jinno threw a wet rag at Mikan.

"T-Table 15?" Mikan stammered. No…that couldn't be…no…it just couldn't…

"Yes, the family with the _fifteen_ children" Jinno snorted. "All _boys_ I believe. Anyway, clean it up" He looked disgustingly at Mikan's face. "And clean your _face_, too"

Mikan groaned as she saw the unbelievably horrible mess the fifteen boys had left. With the wet rag, she began to wipe the mess clean. Cleaning up table 14 was Ruka, the busboy and Mikan's cousin. He was stacking the dirty plates, forks, spoons and knives into a big plastic tray.

"Bad day, Mik?" Ruka smiled, offering Mikan a napkin to wipe her face.

"There's a silver-haired brat at table 3" Mikan accepted the napkin and wiped her face. "And he comes with a brainless mother"

"Ah, Hijiri Youichi" Ruka said. "His mom breeds rabbits. I bought Usagi from her. She has a rabbit brain. You'd have one if you took care of rabbits 24/7"

"No _wonder_" Mikan huffed.

"Youichi's dad also died when Youichi was three" Ruka added.

"Oh" Mikan said and looked at Youichi, who was picking at his chicken while his mother was telling him about some one-eared rabbit named Humphrey.

"Sound familiar, Mik?" Ruka asked.

Mikan nodded. That was the reason why she worked at Max Fried Chicken. Her mom had passed away after she turned twelve due to breast cancer. She had moved in with her grandpa, Jii-chan and her orphaned cousin, Ruka. Since Jii-chan was old, Mikan and Ruka had to work at Max Fried Chicken to earn money to get food on the table and pay their bills. They only earned enough to go to school part-time.

"Anyway, did you hear the boss is flying in today?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"He is?" Mikan asked. The boss, the owner of the Max Fried Chicken outlets all over Japan, never met any of his employees. He also never visited the Max Fried Chicken restaurants in Nagoya; he was too busy. He just hired managers to hire employees and sent the paychecks over to Nagoya to give to the employees. Other than that, the Max Fried Chicken employees never heard ANYTHING about him. If he visited, that was a once-in-a-lifetime honor.

"Yeah, I heard Jinno talking to him on the phone. He wants to inspect how things are over here" Ruka stacked more plates on his tray. "And Jinno's going crazy"

"I didn't really notice…" Mikan started to say.

Jinno suddenly ran over, hands flailing in the air. "Hurry up! CLEAN UP FASTER!! Nogi, you're going to have to hurry up if you still want to keep your job!! HURRY!!"

"What's going on, Mr. Jinno?" Mikan asked.

"Well…my girlfriend just broke up with me and I lost five pounds worrying today…THE BOSS IS ON HIS WAY TO THE RESTAURANT RIGHT NOW!!! You've got to HURRY!! He's brought his FAMILY with him!!! HIS _FAMILY_!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! HIS FAMILY!!!"

"His family?" Ruka asked.

"Yes! As in wife, kids, brothers, sisters, mother, father, nieces, nephews, great-grandparents, I DON'T CARE. We've got to get this place cleaned up in a jiffy! He'll be here any second and just standing around like that won't be any help to me! NOW GO!" He started pushing Ruka with all his might. "GO, GO, GO!!"

Ruka hurried away. Mikan followed him, but Jinno grabbed her arm. "You're going to serve the boss's family today" Jinno told her.

"Whaaat?! Mr. Jinno, I can't do that!!" Mikan said.

"What is wrong with my employees today? You're becoming even HARDER to bear than Narumi!" Jinno said, frustrated and watched as Narumi danced the tango with a mop. "Sakura, if you don't give a good impression on the boss and his family today, I can finally impersonate my hero"

"Who's your hero?" Mikan asked.

"Donald Trump" Jinno said.

"How are you going to impersonate him?" Mikan said excitedly. "I _love_ impersonations!"

"Well, I don't think you're going to like my impersonation of Donald Trump when I say these two simple words" Jinno told her. "YOU'RE FIRED"

Mikan gulped. Fired? She couldn't get fired! If she did, Ruka would have to work _harder_ just to put food on the table and she would have to stop going to school! No, she'd rather be Youichi's _baby-sitter_ than get fired!!

"So, Sakura, will you serve today or will you be fired?" Jinno asked, tapping his Italian shoes impatiently. "My Italian shoes and I can't wait any longer"

"I'll do it!" Mikan said bravely.

"Good" Jinno said. "Now—START CLEANING UP!" She handed Mikan another wet rag and a mop. "I can't trust Narumi. He's still going crazy with his pink ribbons" He shook his head and sauntered off.

Mikan started cleaning furiously. _You're doing this for your family, Mikan_, she told herself. _You're doing this for you. You're doing this for Jii-chan and Ruka. You're doing this for Mom._ She cleaned more. Suddenly, she heard a car screeching outside. Jinno started running to the window to peek. Then, suddenly, his eyes turned as big as two pizza pies.

"IT'S THEM!!" he yelled. "THEY'RE HERE!" he ran around the whole restaurant. "Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out" he told himself. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, MA!" he continued with his lip exercises. He rushed over to Mikan. "Come out with me and welcome them" he ordered. He straightened his tie. He popped a breath mint into his mouth and walked out the door. Mikan followed him, straightening her employee uniform. Ruka tagged along.

Jinno, Mikan and Ruka pasted on big, bright smiles as the chauffer opened the front door. Out emerged a dark-haired man wearing a suit, a dark-haired woman wearing sunglasses a Prada suit, a little girl with little black pigtails wearing a striped sundress, a girl with soft black hair that looked like Mikan and Ruka's age wearing dark sunglasses, jeans and a designer shirt and a dark-haired boy wearing a leather jacket, jeans, black boots and shades. The boy looked awfully familiar to Mikan, but she couldn't put her finger on it. If only someone gave her a clue…

"Welcome, Mr. Hyuuga!" Jinno cried happily. "It's such a pleasure to have you hear at the Max Fried Chicken Nagoya branch!"

_Hyuuga_? HYUUGA? Mikan couldn't believe her ears. The family who owned the Max Fried Chicken restaurants in Japan were HYUUGAS? OH—MY—

Suddenly a mob of reporters crowded around the Hyuuga family, taking pictures and videos, asking questions and for a quote and just, heck, trying to get a decent interview for Star News Asia.

"Mr. Hyuuga, is it true that you're changing the name of Max Fried Chicken to MAXINE Fried Chicken?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, is it true that you are actually considering the suggestion of Kazami Kaito to put defrosted chicken on the menu?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, is it true that you're giving free candy from Candy Corner today?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, is it true that you are ruining the dream of slim people?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, is it true that the sky is falling?"

Mr. Hyuuga took a deep breath. "No comment" he said with a grin.

The reporters crowded around him even more. Jinno shooed them away.

"Away with you! AWAY WITH YOU!!" Jinno flapped his arms madly. "Sakura, Nogi, DO SOMETHING!!"

"Yes, Mr. Jinno" Mikan replied, but she still continued staring at Mr. Hyuuga's son.

"NOGI!! DO SOMETHING!!!"

"Everyone!! Come on!! Give the man some privacy!" Ruka shooed the reporters, cameramen and other bypassers away.

Some of the reporters looked scathingly at Ruka. "Oh, you've won this time, Nogi. But then we'll come back and get you. And your little rabbit, too!" They cackled and made their way into their vans. Ruka gulped.

"I'm ever so sorry!" Jinno apologized, wiping the smut away from Mr. Hyuuga's suit. "I didn't realize the paparazzi"

"We're used to it" Mr. Hyuuga said. "Now, can we come in? My family and I are really hungry"

"Hubba-hubba" Ruka whispered to Mikan. "That girl is HOT"

"Who? Mrs. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"No!! The girl with the black hair!!" Ruka sighed. "But it's too bad. She looks like that guy's girlfriend"

"G-Girlfriend?" Mikan stammered. She watched as the boy put his arm around the girl as she laughed.

Jinno led the Hyuugas in. "It's such a pleasure to meet all of you at last!"

"Oh! That reminds us! We should do our introduction cheer!" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Great idea, honey!" Mr. Hyuuga said. "You and your employees can join in, Mr. Jinno"

"I-I think we'll decline for now, sir" Jinno said nervously.

"No! We insist!" Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga said. "Come on, kids, let's go!"

The teenage girl groaned. "You can't be serious"

"Mom!! You're gonna embarrass us just like what you did the LAST TIME!" the boy yelled.

"Nonsense! It was all good fun! Just because I broke a few windows doesn't mean it was embarrassing, dear!" Mrs. Hyuuga laughed. "Are you ready, Dee Dee?"

The little girl grinned. "I'M READY!"

"What the HECK?" Ruka cried.

"This is going to be so cool!" Mikan said excitedly.

"I'm gonna get ruined for sure!" Jinno sighed.

"I LIKE TO EAT APPLES AND BANANAS!" Narumi called out.

"A five-six-seven-eight!" Mr. Hyuuga cried. "Shabooyah, sha-sha shabooyah, role call! Shabooyah, sha-sha shabooyah role call! My name's Mr. Hyuuga!"

"Yeah!" Mrs. Hyuuga and Dee Dee cried.

"And I'm the boss!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Chicken's my thing!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm the Chicken A la King!"

"Shabooyah, sha-sha shabooyah, role call! Shabooyah, sha-sha shabooyah, role call My name's Mrs. Hyuuga!" Mrs. Hyuuga cried.

"Yeah!"

"And I'm the boss's wife!"

"Uh-huh!"

"My clothes are so hot"

"Yeah!"

"And yours are SO NOT!"

"Shabooyah, sha-sha shabooyah, role call! Shabooyah, sha-sha shabooyah, role call! My name's Dee Dee!" Dee Dee cried.

"Yeah!"

"I like hot cocoa!"

"Uh-huh!"

"When I dance, the boys go LOCO!"

"That's my girl!" Mr. Hyuuga hugged Dee Dee.

"Natsume, it's YOUR turn, dear!" Mrs. Hyuuga smiled.

Natsume…Mikan stared at the boy. She covered her mouth. It _is_ him.

"Mom, I'M NOT DOING IT, okay?!" Natsume told her.

"All right, dear, I won't force you" Mrs. Hyuuga gave him a smack on the cheek. "My darling baby boy"

"Yeah, Ma, I get it" Natsume pulled away. "Can I go eat now? I'm hungry"

"Of course you can, dear. Your father and I will just try to convince this boring old manager to show us that he's got the shabooyah factor in him!" Mrs. Hyuuga winked and ran over to her husband and younger daughter, who were pestering Jinno. Ruka was trying to convince the Hyuuga's that Jinno had no whatsoever trace of "the shabooyah factor".

Mikan just watched Natsume as he told this "Hotaru" to wait for him at the table as he took their order. At least Narumi would take their order…

"Mikan!! Mikan!!" Narumi hurried over. "I need to pee!! I need to pee!! Can you please watch the cash register for me and take the orders?"

"Wha—but Narumi—" Mikan started.

"MIKAN!! If I don't pee NOW I'll get all my ribbons wet!! And then they'll smell bad!! Darn it, I NEED TO GO NOW!!" Without waiting for Mikan's reply, he rushed off to the Employee's Bathroom.

Mikan sighed and nervously walked up to the counter. _Don't be nervous Mikan…what's there to be nervous about? It's just that stupid old Natsume…you're not friends anymore anyway…Dammit, why are you so darn nervous, Mikan? Why the hell—_

"Excuse me?" Natsume said impatiently. "Can I order now?"

"Hold on a minute, sir!" Mikan said and grabbed Ruka's bandana with bunnies on it from the back. She quickly tied it over her head and made sure it covered a little bit of her eyes. Then she made her way up front, bumping her head on the frying machine. "Ouch!" she cried. She could see Natsume shaking his head.

"Er..what will it be, _sir_?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked at her suspiciously. "Two orders of drumsticks, white meat, two orders of French fries with banana ketchup and two Pepsis"

Mikan tried to push the buttons on the cash register. She silently took out the change and gave it to him. Then she stacked the food on the tray. "Here you go, sir" she gave him the track and turned away.

"Thanks, _Polka Dots_" Natsume smirked.

Mikan stopped in her tracks. She turned around. "H-How did you know?" she stammered.

"I recognize my little klutzy polka-dotted baka when I see her" Natsume smirked. "Oh yeah, your nametag was a dead giveaway" he pointed to her uniform.

Mikan turned red.

"Long time no see" Natsume took the tray. "I thought you were dead. Well, you _look _like you are" He smirked.

"Yes, just like my mother" Mikan turned even redder with rage.

"Yeah. My mom told me she passed away" Natsume said nonchalantly and turned away.

"Yes, she did" Mikan said, her face still red. "When she did, I wasn't lucky enough to have any friend's shoulder to cry on"

Natsume stopped and turned to face Mikan. "What? Are you blaming me for my dad buying Max Fried Chicken? Are you blaming me for moving? Because if you are, I had nothing to do with it, stupid, and you know that"

"I'm blaming you for not doing ANYTHING about it, Natsume" Mikan said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's like you didn't care. You just let it be. We were supposed to be best friends forever"

"If I had my say in the move, I wouldn't have moved, okay? Is that what you wanted me to say?" Natsume asked her, frowning.

"It's too late for that, Nat. Obviously, even before you moved, you thought I was a little baka without a brain. I think you never even considered us as friends" Mikan said, tears starting to fall even harder.

Natsume kept silent. "We were always friends even if I thought you were a baka, baka"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Natsume. Just go have fun with your girlfriend!" Mikan didn't wait for Natsume to reply. She just ran to the back. She just ran.

Mikan hurried into her little room at the back of the restaurant. She rummaged through her knapsack. There it was. She pulled out the aged, five-year-old, slender pale white piece. The wishbone. The promise. She held it to her chest and looked around at the walls of restaurant. As weird as it sounded, it was the product of these walls that kept her friendship with Natsume bound and it was the walls of this place that had let their friendship break into teeny tiny pieces.

Without reason, Mikan began to cry. Questions filled her mind, but not many answers were found. Why was she so jealous that Natsume had a girlfriend? Why was she so upset to hear about Natsume's luxurious life? Why was she so upset Natsume had said NOTHING to object to the move? More importantly, why did it still _matter_?

She stared at the little wishbone. Why did this promise mean so much to her?

Mikan shook her head. She needed to get some air. She walked out of the back door of the restaurant to get outside. She looked up into the sky. It was again cloudy, just like the day Natsume had told her he was going to move, the day she and Natsume stopped being friends, the time she last saw him. She looked at the wishbone in her hands. Then she looked up in the sky. It started to rain.

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
_

Mikan began to cry. Why was she feeling this way? Suddenly, she knew why. She loved Natsume. She loved him with all her heart. She loved him so much it hurt. She missed him so much. For five long years, she had missed him being part of her life. Why did it have to be this way?

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you_

"Oi, Polka Dots" a familiar voice called.

Mikan stopped crying for a minute and turned around. And there was Natsume. Leather jacket and all. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, and he was smirking at her.

Mikan ran to him and lunged herself at him. Then she began to cry harder as she hugged him. And he hugged back. "Nat, I've missed you so much!" she cried.

To her surprise, Natsume smiled and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you too, baka"

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

"Natsume, this may sound gross, but, I LOVE YOU!!" Mikan cried and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Eww, you're just like my mother, Polka Dots" Natsume groaned and wiped the kiss from his face. "Let me show you how to do it" He put his hands on her cheeks. Mikan turned red.

_  
Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends_

"For the record, I love you, too, Mik" Natsume said, and with that, crashed his lips into hers. Mikan smiled as she wrapped his arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

_  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

Mikan broke from the kiss and took the wishbone out of her pocket and showed it to Natsume. "_Bestest_ friends forever and ever" she giggled.

And then surprisingly, Natsume pulled another slender white piece out of his jacket pocket: his half of the wishbone. He smirked as he saw Mikan's shocked face. "You didn't think I lost it did you? I'm not THAT stupid, you little baka"

"No, but you're seriously obnoxious" Mikan giggled and gave him another peck on the cheek.

Natsume groaned. "You're so dumb. Didn't I just EXPLAIN how it's done, Polka Dots?"

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself home to you_

"Oopsie, I think I forgot" Mikan giggled.

"Darn it" Natsume smirked and once again crashed his lips into hers.

_And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow…_

"Wait, what about your GIRLFRIEND?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"My GIRLFRIEND? Hotaru? Are you crazy or what? She's my **cousin**, stupid!" Natsume yelled. "What? You think I'm _that_ low that I'll date my COUSIN? What the HELL"

Mikan giggled. So _that_ explained it.

"What's so funny _now_?" Natsume asked her with a frown.

"You just said the _S-word_" she giggled.

Natsume smirked. "Expect more of that LATER" he said, and without another word he again kissed Mikan.

_Fingers trace your every outline…_

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

Ruka whistled as he wiped the plates clean. Sigh…what a boring life.

Suddenly he heard footsteps.

Ruka looked around nervously and held a pan up high. "Who's there?"

He heard evil laughing.

"Come out in the name of Usagi my rabbit!!"

"Wow" a female voice said. "That's one of the dumbest lines only a baka would say" The girl with short black hair wearing jeans and a designer top stepped out of the shadows.

Ruka's jaw dropped, really, really LOW.

"Name's Hotaru" Hotaru smirked. "Hyuuga Natsume's cousin"

"COUSIN?!" Ruka yelled, his eyes turning into the size of the plates he was washing. "COUSIN?!"

"Do I need to repeat it again?" Hotaru groaned. "Man, you really are a baka. Too bad I left my baka gun in the car"

"What are YOU doing here?!" Ruka asked, still holding up the pan.

"Oh, nothing. I've just got my eye on you" Hotaru grinned.

"Oh, REALLY?" Ruka laughed, sweating. "No, you don't. I know you're type!! Once I turn around you're gonna murder me right here on the spot and act all innocent after! Don't think you can fool Ruka Nogi! I'm not THAT stupid!" he trembled. "I'm quite smart actually for my age, even though I only go to school part-time. Well, I'm quite smart according to my rabbit Usagi anyway so…"

Hotaru rolled her eyes as he blabbered on. She took out her baka gun and shot Ruka.

"Coooorn" Ruka smiled cheesily and fell on the floor.

Hotaru walked over and handed Ruka a slip of paper. "Ask me out for dinner once you've woken up, Nogi" she smirked and started to walk away. "Oops, I almost forgot" she took out a Polaroid camera and snapped a few pictures of Ruka, smiling dizzily on the floor. "I need SOMETHING to post on my website" she walked out of the kitchen.

Ruka smiled a drunk looking smile. "She's _so_ cool" he grinned.

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

**HALT!** It's not over yet. I still have a bonus one for all of you who came this far.

"Come ON, Mr. Jinno, you can do it" Mikan smiled.

"Come on, baka, just show us once" Natsume smirked.

Jinno gulped. "I'm not sure I can"

"Of course you can, dear" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Be a man, Jinno!" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Go Jinno!" Dee Dee jumped up and down.

"You can do it sir" Ruka told Jinno.

"This is going to be GOOOOD" Hotaru smiled, camera in hand.

"Here's one of my lucky pink silk ribbon charms to encourage you!" Narumi said.

Jinno gulped and walked up in front of everybody. "A five-six-seven-eight!

"Shabooyah! Sha-sha shabooyah, role call! Shabooyah! Sha-sha shabooyah, role call! My name's Jinno!" Jinno cried.

"Yeah!" everybody shouted.

"I'm the Max Fried Chicken manager!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm still afraid of Narumi's ribbons" he jumped as Narumi threw a silk ribbon at him.

"Yeah!"

"But at least I've got the SHABOOYAH FACTOR! Shabooyah! Sha-sha shabooyah, role call! Shabooyah, sha-sha shabooyah, role cal!" Jinno breakdanced on the floor. "WAHOOO!"

"Go Jinno!" everyone cheered.

_Fin_

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

**A/N**: There! Sorry if it's chicken crap, but yeah, there's my fanfic. Yaaay! I'm done!! I started at 10 AM this morning and now it's 5 PM and now I'm DONEEE : Whee.


End file.
